shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sugar N. Spice
"Ding dong the witch is dead! Which old witch? The wicked witch! Not by a long shot, baby! " —''Dolf the Scratchmen'' “The Wicked Witch of the West Blue”, Sugar N. Spice (シュガー·スパイス, ''Sugar N. Spice'') is the doctor of The Halloween Pirates and the division commander of the Candy Division. Originally Sugar was a very social and playful doctor within the Marine doctors, she had worked with Missy and a few others who had turned to piracy. Sugar however had ate her devil fruit the Zai Zai no Mi and then started to experiments with new drugs on her patience’s. She was found out and dismissed. Then working as a bounty hunter for a while, but then grow bored with it. She had then met Samhain D. Meido and she was interested in his idea for the new Halloween Era. She then had joined the Halloween crew, being their doctor. She had been given name of The Wicked Witch of the West Blue '(ウエストブルーの邪悪な魔女, ''Kuroimajo Nishi no Umi[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Japanese '''?]), earning herself a bounty of 440,000,000. For such crimes as several thousand drug experiments on civilians and marines in her care. Her own series of crimes as a bounty hunter, then as an assassin and then turning back to bounty hunter. Destroying several marine vessels and government property, he defeat of a rear admiral. Her own display of public nudity, while flying on a broom stick and flashing Fleet Admiral Sakazuki and one of the Gorosei members. Her most famous crime was infecting Kizaru with a rare drug she had been creating, that made him lose his devil fruit abilities for a period of time and then defeating him. With this Sugar wishes to run wild and let everyone try her Kengenji Candy. Appearance During her time as a doctor in the marines, she had worn a very short skirt and a tight top. Showing a bigger bust than normal women, she had a white lab coat and often a flashy stethoscope in her cleavage. She often would have worn a pair of high heeled black boots and oddly enough some kind of witches hat. During the per-time skip she takes on the appearance of a young, tall, woman with large breasts and an alluring figure. She has long violet hair and a strand of her hair on each side of her face curl up and around. Her famous black witch's hat coils around at the end and retains a bright yellow eyes. During and currently after the post-time skip, she had grown taller and bust much large. Now wearing a black bikini like top, under a black fur coat jacket. Her hair had been cut and is now shorter, she now wears a pair of black tight pants. With a pair of black high heeled boots, with her famous witch's hat. She had her finger nails painted purple and a purple eye liner on, to help highlight her yellow eyes. Very often she is seen riding a broom stick like a stereotypical witch. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Martial Artist Category:Pirate Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Antagonists Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User Category:Rokushiki User Category:Halloween Pirates Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Former Marine Category:Female Category:Doctor Category:Former Bounty Hunter Category:Candy Division Category:Swordsmen